thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Ferris
|thumb|200px]] Daniel Ferris is the twenty-five year old protagonist of the Daniel-Verse and the writer of Daniel & Friends and Bring On The Fear. He is a rare being known as Devil Killers, who is gifted with abilities meant to combat the Fears. History Early Life Daniel was born on February 15th, 1991, in Farifield California, but he moved frequently since his father was in the Navy. His parents divorced when he was young, and his father gained custody of him and his sisters. His dad ended up remarrying, and they moved to southern California, where his dad found another job. Daniel eventually befriended Justin Ferin, Tony Helioson, and Kyle Terrace, although Justin was eventually killed. Daniel's mother visited them occasionally, and during one visit she became aware of the Fears watching Daniel. She made a deal with the Jack of All to awaken Daniel's dormant powers as a Devil Killer so he could protect himself from them. A couple years later, the Fears became heavily involved in Daniel's life, leading to the events described in his blog. ''Daniel & Friends'' Approximately 300 years ago, Daniel's ancestors were made into Devil Killer's by the Jack of All, but the powers were lost over the generations. Daniel's mom made a deal with Jack to restore the Devil Killer abilities in Daniel, but Daniel would lose something close to him in exchange. The Events of Dark Subconscious revel that the price was that his friend Justin would die. With Dark Daniel's help, Daniel was able to kill his version universe's of The Archangel. But when he did, he suffered from a severe headache and now has a scar over his heart, in the same place he had stabbed the Archangel. It appears as though he experiences the same pain as the Fears when he kills them. During the finale of his blog, he fought against The Sentinel, and defeated him by sacrificing his powers. ''Bring On The Fear'' Despite losing his powers, Daniel continued to resist the Fears. However, his failure to protect the Fear's victims took a toll on his sanity. Additionally, his lack of powers caused him to fall victim to the madness caused by prolonged Fear exposure. He manages to keep his sanity in line with the support of his friends, as well as various breathing exercises. During the end of the first arc, Daniel's girlfriend, Seraph, was murdered by Monde before Daniel's eyes. In his anger, Daniel was able to reabsorb his powers from the atmosphere. He comes very close to killing Monde, but is stopped by Tony. Appearance Daniel is 5'8" and has a slim physique. He has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, and has freckles. He is most often seen wearing a black vest, which was recently destroyed after he unleashed Slender Man's power. He now owns a torn plaid coat, which formerly belonged to Dark Daniel. His right arm was injured for a while, but The Red Cap allowed him to regenerate. Daniel's appearance has changed slightly in the year between phase on enad two. His hair has grown even longer, and he generally wears it in a ponytail. He owns a hat that he wears occasionally, and he continues to wear the plaid coat he inherited from Dark Daniel. Personality Daniel is smart, but is also very lazy. Although he could easily be as good a detective as his friend Tony, he chooses not to commit himself. Daniel is extremely stubborn, and will rarely back down from a challenge. He has a few triggers that cause him to become violent. Abilities As a Devil Killer, Daniel possesses a number of abilities. However, at the end of his blog, his powers manifested as a black blade, and he lost all of his powers afterwards. During the end of Bring ON The Fear's first arc, he regains his powers during a fit of rage. He is able to sense, and in some cases even see, Eldritch energy. He also enters an adrenaline rush like state when a Fear is present, allowing him to use his bodies maximum potential, but with seemingly no negative side effects. He can also use the Godsway, but doing so causes him physical pain. He also has some resistance to possessive beings like The Dying Man. He can also absorb powers from the Fears, but he can only use one power at a time, and only temporarily. Powers he acquired include: *The Archangel: Daniel is able to absorb the souls of the dead before they are claimed by the Archangel, and can steal souls directly from the Archangel. The souls become sealed inside of his subconscious, as a form of Indisen. He can temporarily shapeshift into any of the souls, and can grant them control over his body. While Justin Ferin is in control of his body, he can generate a black mist, and form weapons from it. *The Black Dog: Daniel's eyes turn red, and he is able to tell when a person is lying to him. *The Blind Man: Daniel can affect peoples memories, but he hasn't learned to use this power yet. *The Burning Bride: The Bride's power gives Daniel pyrokinesis and allows him to generate fire. However, he can't control supernatural flames, like the ones produced by his sword. *The Choir: Using the Choir's power give Daniel limited sonokinesis. *The Cold Boy: Daniel can generate cold air and has limited chronokinesis while using the Cold Boy's power. *The Convocation: The Convocation's power allows Daniel to generate electricity and fire weak lightning bolts. *The Dying Man: Daniel can enter a ghost-like form and possess people. However, possessing someone for too long can cause them to become weak or decay, and remaining in this form is exhausting. *The Empty City: The Empty City's power grants Daniel limited geokinesis, and when used to its full potential, can alter the mass of objects. *The Eye: Daniel is able to generate eyes on every nearby surface, which he can see through, but only while his main eyes are closed. These eyes will induce guilt in anyone who sees them. *The Grotesque: Daniel has some control over people's dreams, but he rarely uses this power. *The Intrusion: Using the Intrusion's power allows Daniel to sprout insectoid body parts, such as wings, stingers, or extra legs. He had little experience with this power, making flight difficult. *The Nightlanders: Daniel is able to bring his shadow to life, and use it as a weapon temporarily. *The Plague Doctor: Daniel can generate a variety of viruses. He doesn't use this power often, but can use it produce viruses to counter most of the Plague Doctor's viruses. *The Rake: The Rake's power allows Daniel to sprout razor sharp claws from his finger tips, and increases his agility. *The Red Cap: The Red Cap's power allows Daniel to temporarily become a Blood Vessel. In this state, his blood becomes thick enough to stop a sword, and he becomes extremely masochistic, to the point that it actually makes him stronger. Due to the portion of the Red Cap flowing through his bloodstream, using this power is risky, as it allows her/it to gain control of him if he's not careful. *The Slender Man: While Daniel has Slender Man's power active, his blood turns into Azoth, and tentacles burst forth from underneath his skin. His physical strength is also increased, and he generates an EMP field that disrupts electronics. However, this power causes him to easily lose control of his temper. *The Smiling Man: The Smiling Man's power allows Daniel to summon and control a cloud of razor sharp flower petal, that can also serve as a shield for him. *The Unnamed Child: The Unnamed Child's power allows Daniel to cast an aura that charms nearby people and causes them to obey him. However, the power is fairly easy to resist. *The Wooden Girl: Allows Daniel to grow strings from his fingertips, which can extend and wrap around things. However, the strings come from beneath his skin, and must puncture his fingers on the way out, which causes him pain. Using the Fears powers extensively could potentially cause Daniel's body to mutate, and could alter his sense of right and wrong. Weapons Daniel has acquired a number of weapons throughout his blog that he uses in battle. *Wakizashi: A Japanese shortsword that originally belonged to Malkator, but was given to Daniel by the Blind Man. At some point after being lost by Malkator, it gained the ability to burst into flames. It does so when Daniel is in danger or is facing a Fear. It's Daniel's main weapon. It has been known to spontaneously appear in his hand with no explanation. During his fight with Red Daniel, it was implied that some kind of spirit might be possessing the sword, and since then the flames have been stronger. It has been confirmed that there is a being, which Daniel calls Burner, living inside the blade. *Knife: Given to Daniel by his friend Kyle. He doesn't use it much. It was broken during his fight with Sentinel. *Sonic Sword: Obtained during a battle with a Slender Proxy called Sound. It's a weapon resembling a metal pipe attached to a sword hilt. It's internal structure allows it to amplify sound waves when struck against something. However, Daniel will also suffer from the effects, and using the Sonic sword will backfire if he's fighting an opponent with sonokinesis. *Brass Knuckles: Also given to him by Kyle. He used them in his fight against the Game Master. *Handgun: Originally belonged to Malachai Dewitt. It was given to Daniel by Malkator and contains an infinite amount of ammo. *Derringer: An easily concealable handgun, which carries four shotts. Used as a backup firearm, and was given to him by Kyle. *Switchblade: Acquired along with his derringer. *Sword OF Fear: A powerful sword composed of black energy made up of all the energy he's ever absorbed. The first time he used it, it faded away, taking all of his powers with it. After regaining the sword, he was able to reabsorb the energy using his breathing exercises. Category:Characters Category:Daniel & Friends Category:The Daniel-Verse